


Implacable Sweetness

by alexcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter doesn't remember very well but she does have one vivid memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implacable Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem _If You Forget Me_ by Pablo Neruda.  
>  This is the last verse:  
> But  
> if each day,  
> each hour,  
> you feel that you are destined for me  
> with implacable sweetness,  
> if each day a flower  
> climbs up to your lips to seek me,  
> ah my love, ah my own,  
> in me all that fire is repeated,  
> in me nothing is extinguished or forgotten,  
> my love feeds on your love, beloved,  
> and as long as you live it will be in your arms  
> without leaving mine.

World War II had been long over and Peggy Carter’s long career with S.H.I.E.L.D. had been over for several years as well. She knew her memory was becoming a bit dodgy, but that was all right. She still remembered the best night of her entire life. It was true that she never did get to go dancing with Steve Rogers, but this memory was even better. 

She seldom allowed herself to remember the details of that long ago night…

_It was a cold night in their camp. She couldn’t seem to get warm, no matter what she did. Everything was quiet and it was late, after one, she saw when she checked her watch._

_The Howling Commandos were in camp that night and they’d been drinking and carrying on up until about an hour ago, when Steve had sent them off to bed with a stern warning that they all mostly ignored._

_She was startled by a tap on her tent door._

_“Peggy?” It was Steve._

_She took a quick look in the mirror. At least she wasn’t in curlers. She opened the door._

_“Can I come in?” He whispered._

_“Of course.” She stood back to let him enter. He was dressed in sweatpants and a sweatshirt, his concession to the cold that had everyone else bundled up in several layers of clothes and coats when they went out of their tents._

_“What can I do for you, Steve?” It certainly wasn’t like him to come to her tent._

_“I couldn’t sleep and I saw your light on. I can go if-”_

_“Oh no! It’s fine. Really. I was just a little shocked to see you.”_

_He smiled._

_“Um, I can make some tea?” She suggested. He really was gorgeous!_

_“That would be nice. Am I making you nervous?” He asked her as she put the kettle on her little oil stove to heat._

_“Nervous? A little. We’ve never been alone like this.”_

_“Should I wake Dum Dum to chaperone?” He grinned as he said it. “Cause I can do that, you know.”_

_Peggy laughed. “No. I think I can manage without a chaperone.”_

_She busied herself with the tea and poured them both a cup in her best china teacups. Cap took sugar and milk though she suspected he had no idea what it tasted like. Americans, she had noticed, seemed to prefer their tea black. Or, God forbid, iced!_

_She sat on the edge of the bed and he sat on her one chair as they sipped their tea uneasily._

_Finally they both spoke at the same time, “What are your plans after this is done?”_

_“You first,” Steve said._

_“I don’t know. Working with S.H.I.E.L.D. has been my life for so long, it seems. Maybe I’ll continue but I somehow doubt they’ll want a woman to do my job after the war. Maybe I’ll go home to England and marry that boy my mother picked out for me.”_

_“He’d be a lucky boy, Peggy.”_

_Peggy would never know what came over her but she would forever be glad that it did. “I’d rather you be the lucky boy, Steve.” She felt her face redden and her skin heat up at the brazenness of her words._

_He reddened as well. “Do you mean that?”_

_She looked into his sky blue eyes and nodded. “More than anything.”_

_He got up from the chair and sat down beside her on the edge of her narrow bed. He tipped her head up and looked into her eyes. He kissed her, pulling her close as the kiss intensified. She wrapped her arms around him and allowed him to lift her into his lap._

_He paused in his kiss and joked, “I couldn’t have lifted you when we met!”_

_“You didn’t even come to my shoulders when we met.”_

_“I still thought you looked swell.” He kissed her again, his hands running over her back._

_“I liked you then, too, Steve. You were so fierce and so determined, just like you are now, only smaller.”_

_He moved his lips to her neck, just below her ear. She shivered._

_“You like that?” He let his tongue touch her earlobe for the tiniest of a second then went back to his kissing. She made a sound that left no doubt how she felt about it. He became bolder, kissing lower, against the collar of her blouse. She pushed his head lower, forcing him to unbutton the top button if he wanted to continue to kiss skin. He went one better and unbuttoned two buttons, kissing her exactly where the swell of her breasts began._

_Peggy groaned out loud._

_“Too much?” he whispered as he popped the next button._

_“God no! If you stop now, I’ll kill you myself.”_

_Her bra was exposed now, at least the top parts of it. Peggy gasped as Steve’s warm breath heated her flesh. He hesitated only a moment then moved the silky white material aside, exposing more creamy skin to his kisses._

_Peggy was no school girl, nor was she a virgin, but this was Steve. He made her breathless._

_He stopped and for a moment she didn’t even realize he was looking at her. His eyes were dark with passion, but ever the gentleman, he waited for her to tell him it was all right. She nodded and he began to unbutton the rest of the buttons down her blouse. With all the skill of someone who had practiced many hours, he reached behind her and unfastened her bra. He never took his eyes from hers as he removed the bra and pulled his own shirt over his head. Without missing a beat, he pulled her naked chest against his own._

_Peggy sighed as his mouth found hers again. She was on fire. She wanted to feel all of him pressed against her, pressed inside her. He pushed her back onto the tiny bed, pressing her into the mattress. He was hard beneath his sweatpants and Peggy wanted to feel his skin, all of him. She slid her hands beneath his pants in the back, pulling his hips even closer to hers._

_Steve groaned this time._

_“Take them off, Steve. I want to touch you.”_

_“I will if you will,” was his whispered reply. He moved to allow her to take off her skirt and her white panties. When she looked up, he was as naked as she was. Her body turned molten, hot and moist and so ready for him._

_Steve, ever annoying, had decided to take his time._

_He looked at her as she lay back, naked and hungry for him. It was then that his eyes lit on her breasts, on her dark nipples, peaked and ready to be touched, suckled. He leaned close and captured one achy peak in his mouth, sucking deep as his hand cupped the other, teasing that nipple with his thumb._

_He needed to be inside her now!_

_Instead he worked his way down her body with soft kisses and sweet words murmured against her heated skin. He kissed her in places no man had, and in places she never knew could be so sensuous. She writhed beneath him, soft sounds of pleasure and whispered curses of impatience coming from her parted lips._

_She looked down at him and saw the heat, the lust in his earnest blue eyes. That and what he did to her with his hands and his mouth were more than she could take. A wave of bliss swept through her and she cried out his name over and over until she lay still but for her breathing._

_Steve kissed his way back to her lips and as he did, he slipped his hands beneath her hips, slowly and gently thrusting into her. It was Steve who made a sound this time as Peggy wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper still._

_At first, they moved languidly, almost lazily but Steve’s need pushed him to thrust deeper, to move faster. Peggy urged him farther, meeting him thrust for thrust. He found places she never known existed before. He never took his eyes from hers as need began to take precedence over control. He hesitated, afraid to let go completely._

_“You won’t hurt me, Steve. Just love me. Love me, Steve,” she whispered._

_He let go, driving into her, filling her over and over until she cried out his name and pulled him close for a kiss. When his mouth touched hers, his own body exploded in pleasure that he’d only imagined with other women._

_He moved off of her and pulled her close to him, smiling at her dark head on his shoulder._

_“I probably should go. People will talk and I don’t want you to be talked about because of me,” he said to her, but made no motion to move._

_“I don’t care what anyone thinks, Steve. Stay with me tonight. We never know what tomorrow might bring.”_

_He grinned and hugged her to him. “You’re the best, Peggy Carter, the very best.”_

_They slept, waking again sometime before daylight to make love once more. Peggy watched him sleep after that, wondering what the future held and feeling a sense of foreboding, as if someone had tiptoed across her grave…_

“Miss Carter, you have company.” The young nurse smiled at her. “He’s quite a looker too.”

Peggy couldn’t believe her eyes. Surely she was just dreaming. 

“How’s my best girl? Ready to go dancing?” Steve Rogers sat down beside her bed and took her hand. 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jaiden for the beta. She loves Steve as much as I do.


End file.
